An Untitled CloveCatoGlimmer Fic
by xHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Clove couldn't be happier. She's married to Cato and is heavily pregnant with his baby. But could her happiness come crashing down when Cato meets Glimmer in a bar? Will he stick by his wife and unborn child, or will he give in to temptation? R&R!


**Hey everyone :) This is my second THG fanfic, this one is going to be longer than my first one which was just a oneshot. If you haven't read it, please take a look on my page and check it out! It's called Don't Choose Her :) I also have a One Direction fanfic called Nothings Fine, I'm Torn if there are any Directioners reading this! :) So, this is a Clove/Cato/Glimmer fanfic, I've not thought of a title yet but I hope you enjoy it :) Please leave a review! I would love to hear what you think, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :) x**

"I'm just going out for some drinks with the boys, sweetheart, I'll be back soon." Cato pulled on his jacket and then reached down to kiss his wife, Clove, on the head.

"Okay. Don't come back drunk." she smirked, looking up at her husband in a cheeky yet adoring way.

Cato smiled. "I won't. If you need me, just call. If you're sick again, I'll come straight back home and take care of you."

"Okay." Clove giggled happily.

"See you soon, love you."

"Love you too."

He turned around and walked out the door, while Clove stayed put, lying comfortably on the couch to keep her swollen ankles elevated, engrossed in a paperback thriller, rubbing her heavily pregnant tummy with her free hand.

She sighed. The truth was, she really didn't like Cato going out so late now. She was due in a matter of weeks, but she could go into labour at any moment. She didn't want to tell Cato that he couldn't go out with his friends – that would make her seem like some sort of dragon... but the thought of her waters breaking while she was alone terrified her. She bit her lip. She would never admit it of course. Her, scared of anything? Surely it wasn't possible.

The pub that Cato and his friends were in was busy, as usual. The five young men sat at the bar, each with a pint in hand, laughing, thumping each other on the back, and talked on and on about subjects that were so important to them, yet so trivial to the female population, such as football, DIY and whether or not sleeping with a prostitute was acceptable.

Cato took the last gulp of his beer, when he heard a woman's voice beside him.

"Hi."

He turned and saw that a tall, slim girl had sat down on the stool next to his. Her long wavy hair was the colour of the sun, and her striking blue eyes glittered like sapphires. Cato was forced to admit she was very beautiful, even though his doting wife, who was carrying their child, was only a street away in their shared house, waiting for him to come home.

"I'm Glimmer." she smiled.

"Cato." he nodded.

_Glimmer... _Cato pronounced the girl's name in his head slowly as he studied her further. Her name sure suited her. She was wearing a tight, strapless, red dress that twinkled whenever the light hit it. A precious-looking diamond necklace hung from her neck, a matching bracelet was worn on her right wrist and her glittering silver heels must have been at least six inches high. She had a petite frame, and her skin was perfectly tanned. Her make-up was obvious yet subtle at the same time – she was wearing just enough to look pretty, but not too much so that people would think she'd tried too hard.

"Would you like a drink?" Glimmer asked confidently.

Cato had to pause. He thought of Clove back home wearing her loose-fitting pyjamas and slippers, with her ankles double their normal size and her pasty, un-painted face, with her hair tied back messily so she wouldn't have to worry about it if she suddenly felt the urge to waddle to the bathroom to be sick. It was fair to say that even though he did love her, she didn't look nearly as attractive tonight as Glimmer did.

He suddenly felt infuriated with himself, and gritted his teeth as he shook that image out of his head. She was nearly eight months pregnant, for goodness' sake! With his baby! And they were married... he shouldn't care what her hair looks like, or whether she's wearing make-up or not... he swore in front of over two hundred witnesses that he would love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, as long as they both shall live. He started subconsciously twisting his gold wedding ring around his finger.

"Oh..." Glimmer interrupted his train of thoughts. "I see." she said, nodding towards Cato's left hand.

He stopped fiddling with the ring and smiled gently at Glimmer. "Yeah... sorry. I have a wife."

Glimmer sighed and nodded, and returned the smile. "It's cool, I understand. She's a very lucky woman."

"Thank you." said Cato, holding his gaze with Glimmer maybe a little longer than he should have.

Clove lay shivering in her side of the bed. She wished it was Cato she was cuddling instead of just a few matted old blankets.

She had been waiting there for about twenty minutes or so, when she heard Cato opening the front door downstairs, and stomping his feet to get the snow off of his boots.

_Finally_, she thought, a huge grin stretching across her face.

Cato locked up the house and then went upstairs and into their room.

"Hey, sweetie, you awake?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah." Clove whispered back, smiling.

Cato closed the door, got undressed without turning on the light, and climbed into bed next to her.

"Oh my god, you're shaking!" he gasped, as he put his hand on her arm.

"I was just cold." she whispered.

"Come here." he said, holding his arms open.

He felt overwhelmed with guilt as he held a freezing Clove close to his naked chest, trying to warm her up. If he had just stayed home, if only he'd stayed home, they could have gone to bed together and snuggled so she wouldn't be so cold. Instead, he'd gone out drinking, and had been very nearly tempted to do something he shouldn't have.

He started gently stroking her hair.

"I love you." he whispered, kissing her head softly. His eyes prickled with tears.

"I love you too, baby." Clove smiled.


End file.
